Time for Some Doom
by La miseria y la muerte
Summary: Tak has returned, and received the greatest invader award. Tak then sets out to prove she is the greatest invader.
1. Tak returns

~+TIME FOR SOME DOOM+~  
All zim characters belong to the mighty Jhonen Vasquez, who put the meaning in humor and doom.  
  
A/N:this story talks alot about the stuff that happened in Battle of the Planets and Tak: the Hideous New Girl, so if you haven't seen those episodes I'm telling you right now that they give away the plot. and the ending.  
  
Our story starts in a large ship, it has the Irken symbol on it and the leaders of Irk sit, discussing plans of doom.  
"what do you mean tell zim his mission is fake?" red outraged  
"why not? I mean, the only person that doesn't know is him. besides I'm getting sick of his calls" purple complained  
"I think it's a lot of fun making fun of him" red stated  
"I'll make the decisions, I'm taller" purple said  
"no you're not" red reminded him  
"yes I am" purple said  
"by a gagooglenot" (some Irken thingy I made up) red argued  
"i'm still taller" purple said  
"there's no reason that we can't let zim think his mission is real" red said.  
"what about his calls? they're so long and boring? and when he comes back to Irk we can really humiliate him." purple said with a grin  
"oh, I get it" red grinned "let's do it"  
  
Meanwhile...on Earth  
  
"GIR!" zim snapped,"what have I told you about playing with the amplifier?"  
Suddenly the computer gave out a beeping noise and a blue light flashed.  
"a call?" zim was confused, invaders were only supposed to call the tallest and never anyone else it said so on page 258-b of the invader hand book  
"greetings" zim said as he saluted to his tallest, he was shocked that they would call him. Had he won the greatest invader award? something he'd always wanted?  
"zim, we need you to immediately report to Conventia" Red said, purple was busy sending notices to invaders to come to Conventia  
"of course, I'll be there soon"  
"and bring your SIR unit" red noted  
"I shall" zim saluted and signed out  
"YES!!!!!!" he screamed, "i finally won the greatest invader award! yes!!! GIR, we must go to Conventia"  
GIR and zim got into the voot cruiser, and they flew to Conventia as fast as they could. Zim nearly got lost because all he could think about was winning the award.  
  
Meanwhile...on Conventia  
  
"GREETINGS, MIGHTY INVADERS OF IRK!" purple welcomed to the invaders,"we need to recognize a special invader today"  
Zim got more excited every second, he couldn't believe it was happening. it was so incredible  
"there are invaders on Irk who are almost, not quite, but almost as great as us" red beckoned  
Zim was exploding with happiness. and GIR was kicking a rock and laughing at it  
"and that invader is..." purple started "INVADER ZIM" red conluded  
Zim ran as fast as he could to the stage and got a huge round of applause.  
"Zim is the most gullible invader there is!" Purple told everyone  
Zim stood, baffled  
"he believed for years that he was actually on a secret mission" red said,"when the truth was we just wanted him out of here! can you believe it! he fell for that!!"  
The audience exploded with laughter.  
"my tallest, there must be a mistake, that can't be right" zim said, in great shock  
"the only mistake was letting you think you had a mission for so long!" and both red and purple erupted in laughter.  
Zim stared at the crowd, all laughing at him, he had been such a fool. He then saw GIR join in the laughter. What had he done wrong? What?? he thought his invader skills were unmatched? what did he do? had tak been right about the tallest hating him? NO it couldn't be!  
Zim ran out of the auditorium screaming. He couldn't stand it.  
"Okay, there's one more thing we need to cover" Purple said, "INVADER TAK HAS WON THE GREATEST INVADER AWARD!"  
Tak walked up to the stage and Mimi followed. They were both disguised in their human form and then changed into their mighty Irken stance.  
"thank you Irken invaders" Tak started,"I except this award with great honor, although it is great honor enough knowing that I was the first one that told zim he wasn't a real invader. and the one that motivated the tallest to what they did. and I will further more destroy the planet zim couldn't. EARTH!"  
all the invaders cheered, Tak then took her award and took her place back in the crowd.  
"thank you Tak, you are truly the greatest invader ever." red stated  
"loyal to your mission and only thinking of bringing doom to things" purple concluded  
"okay conventions over" red said and went to the back of the stage with purple  
  
Meanwile...in an alley somewhere on conventia  
  
"I can't believe it" zim said beating his head with his fists"what did I do!"  
"firstly" a mysterious vioce said from above,"you didn't doom the humans fast enough, it's such a gullible planet, you should have been done sooner. Secondly, you're short, and you know how the tallest hate short invaders. and lastly you always asked the people you wished to conquered for help. so you see you're a poor invader, zim"  
pain stakingly zim looked up and saw what was his worst enemy  
"YOU!" zim screamed,"TAK! YOU'RE THE ONE THAT WANTED MY MISSION!"   
"wanted is no longer a true statement, I have your mission, zim. The tallest gave it to me when I won this" she held up the shiny best Irken trophy in front of zim.  
"you...won..." zim sputtered  
"yes, the greatest invader award" Tak said proudly,"the one thing you always wanted but could never get. I proved you right that I'm a better invader than you'll ever be. The tallest humiliated you and awarded me."  
"ARE YOU SAYING YOU'RE BETTER THAN ME!" zim was outraged  
"of course I am."  
"I bet I could doom any planet faster than you!" zim challenged.  
"you're on, If you doom the earth before me, which you won't, then you can have the greatest invader award. and when I win, you must quit being an invader forever."  
"deal" zim said and they shook hands  
"so, didja ever eat chocolate bubblegum? I LOVE CHOCOLATE BUBBLE GUM!" GIR said in a high-pitched voice to Mimi  
"GIR! we must get back to Earth" zim said  
"but I wanted nachos" GIR complained  
"no time for nachos, we must devise an evil plan" zim said, maliciously  
"don't waste your time" Tak muttered as she ran to her brand new ship, she would win. she just knew it. She then raced down to Earth.  
"hmm, what should my new plan be?" Tak wondered out loud as she flew to earth  
"why not continue that snacks plan" Mimi said  
"it's been done, I need something new, hmmm...THAT'S IT!!" she had to get to earth fast, her mission depended on it, not to mention her award  
"come GIR" zim said," we must get to Earth"  
  
THE NEXT DAY...at skool  
  
"Ms Bitters" Dib said.  
"what is it?" Ms Bitters was fed up with these pathetic kids asking questions  
"since when does the skool board let rats feed on our desks?"  
"silence, stinking child"  
Tak looked in her text book but her thoughts lingered to what would happen as soon as the day was over.  
Zim had an evil glare at Tak, he wished that he had mind reading powers. stupid gene doner.  
Then zim opened his desk, he saw the picture of Irken training skool when Tak had been valid victorian and Zim had graduated last of his class. Tak should know by now that there was a mistake in the answer keys or the computer's grade calculations.  
After lunch when the students walked back to their desks Tak opened hers and saw the picture of zim getting first place at the science fair. She knew that he just exploded everyone's entry so he would win. He was doing a sad job of proving he was better.  
After school was done Dib left and hoped to go home and get his super discrete camera and take pictures of zim's house then post them on the internet. when he heard a voice.  
"huh? who is it?" Dib questioned the voice.  
"It's me" Tak stepped out of the bush  
"YOU! YOU'RE AN ALIEN!!" Dib screamed  
"shush, do you want the world to know?"  
Dib nodded  
"no matter, hypno tizing you will be easy"  
"no it won't"  
"shut up and follow me" Tak said and the beam shot across her eyes  
Dib followed, like he was a zombie, to Tak's lair.  
"welcome, to my lair" Tak greeted  
Dib snapped out of his trance, he didn't remember how he'd gotten there. but he was there none the less.  
"WHAT'S GOING ON!" Dib screamed  
"I put you in a trance and then forced you to come here" Tak explained, forcefully pushing buttons, then she transformed into Irken stance.  
"YOU'LL NEVER GET AWAY WITH THIS!"  
"you do understand that this fanfic was written in 2002, right?" she questioned.  
"oh, kay" Dib stuttered  
"anyways I have devised an evil plan that will ensure the doom of the world"  
"I know, the snack plan"  
"that was the last episode, my plan is more clever than that"  
"oh, what is it?"  
"do you honestly think I'm going to tell you? of course not, I'll hypnotize you then tell you"  
Suddenly, several bright flashes came out of nowhere and when they were over Dib stood for a moment and then fell to the ground.  
"excellent" Tak said evily,"this will ensure the earth's doom for sure" and then cackled maniacally.  
"GIR!" zim screamed  
"yes master?"  
"I need you to find an evil plan to ensure doom"  
"hmmm, I KNOW!! HOW ABOUT YOU SICK A BUNCH OF BUNNIES ON THE EARTH!!"  
zim nearly puked at the thought of it," of course not GIR, that won't ensure doom, hmmm" suddenly zim's pencil snapped and he went to look for a new one on the house  
"pencils, Irkens shouldn't have to use such barbaric materials. What's this?"  
there was a picture on the ground of back in Irken training skool level 3 (high school to us) when they were assigned an essay on 'how to doom a planet' Tak's essay involved using a giant hypno-beam to control a large group of humans to obey her.  
Zim's essay involved lots of explosions.  
"OF COURSE!" Zim immediately ran down to the base and began his plan on dooming the earth.  
  
so, how'd ya like the first chap? well I have to go to my cousin's b-day party real soon so um, the second chap should be up soon. I'm working on a Tak webpage but until then I recomend you read this fanfic called 'Fake' and go to geocities.com/irkensfromengland (which is not my website, just one i like)  
^_~ c-ya in chap 2! R&R please. 


	2. Greatest Irken

TIME FOR SOME DOOM chap 2  
  
welcome to the second chapter! I hoped you enjoyed the first one and it made you want to read some more. well, let's get started, kay?  
  
Zim's pencil went wildly across the paper, he had a plan and it needed to be excellent down to the last detail. He sketched more wildly every second. Then he set his pencil down, the perfect plan was done.  
"what do you think GIR? Is it genius or what?" Zim held the blueprints up.  
"hmm" the robot stood on his head to try and understand the drawing. In his mind a giant image of a bunny formed, "YAAAAAAAAAY!!!" he screamed.  
"I knew of it's superiority" Zim folded up the blueprints, he didn't want to, but he had to ask the tallest for a few supplies. He was desperate, he needed these supplies for his plan to work.  
  
Meanwhile...in the depths of space  
  
"oh no" purple moaned," I thought we got rid of zim"  
"yeah, he has the nerve to call us after we humiliated him? what's wrong with this picture?" red wondered  
An image of zim at his base appeared on the screen,"my tallest" zim said," I need a few supplies in order to doom the earth"  
Purple put his head in his hands, zim was so pathetic  
"um, hello" red said," did you forget? your mission is a FAKE!"  
"I know, but this goes to another level, my invader-ship is at stake" zim begged  
"um, I'm looking for a word Red, what word am I looking for?" purple said  
"hmm, try no" red said  
"that'll work" purple said, and with that they hung up.  
Zim sighed hopelessly. There was only one other person who could help, and zim was sick of asking earthlings for help. He wouldn't seem so helpless any more. He would work with what he had.  
  
Meanwhile...in a secret base  
  
Tak smiled at what she had done, this was step one in her plan: hypnotize humans. Once she had accomplished hypnotizing enough humans, she would send them to kill and destroy. Leaving Earth a bloody ruin.  
"DIB!" Tak summoned her first victim.  
"yes...master..."Dib said lifelessly  
"go to zim's base and take whatever sign of his plan to doom the earth is, blueprints, writen documents, anything"  
"yes, I obey" Dib walked out of the base and to zim's. zim didn't have a clue of what was coming.  
the red button on zim's computer flashed, and said doorbell in a robot-type voice.  
zim walked to the door and opened it up. There stood Dib, the human zim needed.  
"ah, Dib, I'm glad you stopped by. I need to ask you for some equipment"  
Dib walked in, his eyes scanned the perimeter. nothing on this floor.  
"you see, in order to doom this planet before tak, I have to have some equipment. the tallest were unable to give me this equipment so I was wondering if you could supply me with it?"  
"let me...see the plans..." Dib said, in a robotic-type voice.  
"of course" Zim took the elavator down to the base and showed dib the blueprints  
"right here is the parts that I can't seem to find-hey! give that back!" but zim was too late. Dib had taken the plans and left. There was no use trying to catch him. Zim pounded his fists on the table. why did he trust a human? why did he ask them for help? didn't Irkens need no one?  
Gir walked in drinking a chocolate bubble gum slushie,"what's wrong master?"  
"I was foiled by a human" zim said, patheticly.  
"awwwwwww" GIR then returned to his slush and left the base.  
Zim finally gave up. It was no use, the tallest hated him, a human had foiled his plans, and his robot was no help at all. He failed at being an Invader, just like in Irken training school...  
::FLASHBACK::  
"is that all you got, zim?" Tak said as she patheticly beat zim at squazoogle (an Irken sport) again.  
"you just wait Tak, I'll get you some day. Maybe not today, maybe not tomorrow, but some day." zim said, mysteriously  
Tak kicked zim and went off to play with other young Irkens.  
Zim just stood, his knee hurt but invaders show no pain. He hated tak, she was always messing up everything for him. He'd take his vengence some day.  
"ah, forget about it." Serf, zim's best friend, said.  
"she's so horrible, I'll show her, I'll win the greatest Invader Award some day and then leave her in the dust" zim said, all heroicy  
"that zim" Tak muttered from across the playground,"I'll be the greatest invader some day, that'll show him. Acting like he's so superior."  
"you'll be the best invader ever" various voices agreed. Tak smiled success fully.  
"zim" she said patheticly,"he's to tall to be so pathetic" Back then Zim was taller then most young Irkens. but then he caught a horrible plague and was forced to never get taller again. so tragic.  
::we are now exiting the flashback, please keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle::  
He never did win the award, he never did prove he was better, he never did leave her in the dust, he never did beat her in squazoogle.  
It was useless, if the people he wanted to conquer could foil his plans, then why even bother trying to doom anything? He obviously couldn't.  
Zim just stood, alone in the base. He didn't want to doom anything. If he couldn't why try? tak would beat him forever, it wasn't fair. No matter what he did Tak would be better.  
Then he remembered somthing. that one time he and Tak were in the middle of a fierce squazoogle game. and then the bell rang, they never finished the game. zim decided that he would find out how the game ended.  
Zim set out to work, He searched everywhere for the equipment he required. He found some things that would do for everything he needed. Never again would anyone underestimate the power of the great Irken race.  
"now my horrible minions" Tak beckoned,"I command you to KILL ZIM!!" She screamed with fists of fury. She had been popular, smart, and athletic back in Irken training school. but no matter how great she was she had always envied zim. She knew the only way for this to stop was to kill him.  
Tak's horrible mob of minions ran in an angry mob form to zim's house. Everyone thought it was a group of cascade hippies (i honestly don't know what cascade means).  
Tak laughed maniacly. She loved being the ruler of so many things. She'd show zim, for all those years of making her feel like she wasn't powerful, all those squazoogle games she won. She would continue winning.  
"almost done GIR" zim said, he had fixed GIR's intelligence circuits for awhile in order to create his machine.  
"DONE!" he was exhausted, but then he looked at his machine. He would doom the earth, nothing would stop him.  
"ooooooohhhhh" GIR got back to-hehe-'normal' intelligence level and looked at the machine.  
"isn't it amazing" zim said, then the doorbell rang.  
"what is it?" zim asked opening the door. He stood there, gloating, when he saw Dib.  
"so, earthworm (get it, earth worm? hehe, not funny huh?) I suppose you thought you could foil my plans? WELL YOU DIDN'T!" zim said. still gloating.  
Dib then pushed the door open and zim saw the angry mob.  
"WHAT IS THIS!!" Zim screamed.  
"kill...zim..."the mob said, all zombie-like.  
"COMPUTER! take me down to the base" zim screamed and ran to the trap door. where he fell into the base.  
"computer, ready the ultra-voot cruiser" zim said, he had made some updates to the voot cruiser with pieces of Tak's ship he had gotten when he finished dooming her.  
Zim then launched into space, with his doom-machine (as he liked to call it) he flew into his space station and started the death ray. Zim's machine was equipt with a giant death ray that would blow up sections of the earth on command.  
"YES YES! wait, no, what's going on" Tak screamed as she watched what her minions were doing. ZIM HAD ESCAPED! HOW WAS IT POSSIBLE!  
"noooo, NOOOOOO" she wailed in utter pain. "IT CAN'T BE! CURSE YOU ZIM! I'LL STILL WIN! JUST LIKE I WON THOSE 1638 GAMES OF SQUAZOOGLE!"  
The tallest would never say he wasn't an invader now. Not with what he was about to accomplish. Maybe after he blew up the earth he'd blow up Irk, after all, everyone there hated him. or maybe he'd threaten to blow up Irk if they didn't make him a REAL invader. He thought of all the things he do. He smiled at them.  
Zim cackled like a maniac, He would soon be a real invader, regardless of what the tallest said.  
"I'll get you zim" Tak had built her self a new ship, while her minions were destroying zim's base and the earth she would destroy zim.  
Zim reached for the button that said 'doom'. Right when he was about to press it something crashed into him. It was TAK!  
"That's right Zim!" she yelled "just like in invader training school"  
::flashback::  
"that's right zim, I'm better, and don't forget it" Tak said, she was about to pummle zim with the ball. Then she would win squazoogle again. the ball was inches away from zim, then...the bell rang. Tak turned and zim moved away from the ball. They never again played squazoogle.  
Zim was relieved, he was sick of being beaten by Tak. She thought she was so tall. He hated being short because of the plague. He would be a better invader, he would.  
::we are now exiting the flashback, please deposite all food containers into the correct bin.::  
"that game we never finished" Tak said,"the victory I never got, there's no bell to save you now zim. GIVE ME ALL YOU'VE GOT!" she crashed into the space station once more. Her ship was invincible. It would never break.  
Zim was angered, Tak had been better then him for years. but no more. He would prove his worthiness.  
Zim got into the voot cruiser and ran into Tak's ship. the battle had begun.  
Tak fired lasers, and bombs and all sorts of things. but zim's ship had a protective shield that couldn't be broken by anything. but he didn't have any lasers or anything like that. then he remembered the doom-machine! he could blow-up Tak!  
Zim quickly got into the space station and hit the button that said doom.   
"what! what's going on!" Tak cried as her ship exploded. all of the sudden the tables were turned and she had little hope to survive, if only she could get into the space station, THEN she would win. Zim would never let her in though, she had to break in.  
quickly she moved through spaces beyond the atmosphere, if zim saw her breaking in then she would never win. She ...hehe...'swam' to the back of the station and pounded on the padlock. it finally opened. She ran into the control room, and zim thought he had won.  
"huh!" zim screamed in utter confusion. he didn't know what went wrong. There was no time to figure it out though, Tak was right there, all he needed to do was target the beam right when...  
Suddenly the station exploded, "CURSE!" Tak screamed, she forgot about the minions, one of them must have blew up the space station!  
without thinking Tak went through the remains of the station and got to an escape pod. She then flew back to earth.  
Zim got the voot cruiser and returned to Earth, "drat" he said "why? who won the bet? I don't understand" Then zim saw something. When tak's ship had exploded something was left behind: THE GREATEST IRKEN TROPHY!  
the cruiser's claws grabbed the trophy and zim was great once more...but what to do about the tallest?  
"CURSE THAT ZIM!" Tak screamed, pounding her fists on the escape pod,"that horrible Irken, he's not an invader...wait...my trophy...NOOOOOOOOOOOOO" she screamed, in the battle, she had forgotten about her trophy.  
"crud" she muttered, then she flew back to Irk, she wanted a more important planet to doom.  
Zim set his greatest invader trophy on the shelf and gloated at it. the shelf and the wall it was on was the only thing left standing in his house. everything else was torn down or broken. tak's minions had destroyed everything real good.  
"awwww, it's so cute" GIR said, staring at the trophy  
"yes yes" zim said, he was a real invader now.  
  
THE END  
  
well, didja like it? sorry about always using 'all sorts or things-n'such-stuff like that' i was just in a cruddy mood and too lazy to fix everything. okay? well I'm gonna have a tak webpage soon so until then GIR OBSESSOR out ^.^ 


End file.
